Les androïdes rêvent-ils de moutons électriques ?
by Quimress
Summary: Les androïdes sont-ils si proche des humains, au point d'expérimenter par eux même les rêves ? Markus l'expérimentera à ses dépends. OS


Et voilà, une nouvelle fanfic ! Un OS cette fois ! Le titre vient du livre Blade Runner (très bon livre au passage) dont le titre est le même que cette fic !

Allez, plus de blabla et bonne lecture :D

* * *

Les androïdes ne dorment pas à proprement parlé, voyez plutôt ça comme une sorte de mise en veille. Pas forcément nécessaire, mais souvent utile pour éviter les bugs de mémoire intempestifs et la surchauffe du circuit.

Ainsi, Markus « dormait », et à mesure que ses yeux se fermèrent, sa diode se mit à clignoter d'une étrange couleur violette.

Un sursaut, une étrange sensation de froid, un bruit métallique et Markus se réveilla en sursaut.

Mais pas dans les cales de Jericho comme il l'avait imaginé, non, il se trouvait en plein centre-ville, cerné par les voitures.

Une intuition le força à se lever et à se mettre en marche vers un but bien précis : la maison de Carl Manfred, ancien propriétaire du désormais leader de la révolution androïde.

Tout doucement, il traversa la rue et monta dans un bus, dans la section réservé aux robots, un sentiment d'amertume et d'injustice dans le ventre.

Le voyage fut court et rapide à la fois, comme à chaque fois dans les rêves.

 _Pourtant les androïdes ne rêvent pas._

Le bus le déposa devant son ancienne demeure, et l'androïde s'en approcha à pas lents, le regard méfiant et les muscles tendus. Quelque chose allait mal se passer, il le sentait ; comme quand la police avait tiré sur les manifestants, pourtant désarmés.

Le jardin tombait en ruine, rien n'était à sa place et pourtant tout semblait familier. Markus s'approcha de la porte et avisa un labrador et une renarde, sagement assis sur le paillasson.

Immédiatement, son subconscient mis un nom sur ces animaux ; Simon et North.

Tout doucement, l'androïde les contourna pour entrer, ignorant les geignements du labrador et les claquements de mâchoire de la renarde qui essayait de l'en empêcher. Mais Markus sentait qu'il devait rentrer et aller chercher quelque chose de bien précis. C'était même un besoin urgent et vital, et à mesure qu'il parcourait les pièces, son inquiétude grandissait sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait.

Finalement il dû se résoudre à monter à l'étage, malgré sa peur latente et incompréhensible.

Mais à peine son pied effleurait-il la première marche qu'un oiseau coloré vint se poser sur son épaule et frotter sa tête duveteuse contre son cou. Surpris et rassuré à la fois, il tendit la main et l'oiseau vint docilement s'y poser, permettant ainsi à l'androïde de mieux l'observer.

C'était un énorme colibri aux couleurs chatoyantes et à l'œil vif, toujours mouvement.

Immédiatement, son subconscient mit un mot sur cet oiseau ; Josh.

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il le reposa sur la rampe d'escalier et recommença à monter les marches, sourds aux pépiements paniqués du colibri. Un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu vint lui comprimer le crâne, rajoutant une couche de plus à sa méfiance envers la maison.

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas ; le tout était de savoir quoi.

Markus se retourna pour regarder l'entrée, avant qu'une vision d'horreur ne l'arrête net.

Le vestibule était rempli d'androïdes désarticulés, suitant du sang bleu et gémissant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Ils étaient tous mortellement blessés, au premier coup d'œil, Markus le sut. La plupart des biocomposants principaux avaient été arrachés, les laissant se vider de leur thirium sur le sol.

Incapable de supporter cette vision d'horreur une seconde de plus, Markus s'enfuit jusqu'à la chambre de Carl et s'y barricada, le souffle rauque et sa diode alternant frénétiquement entre jaune et rouge, incapable de se stabiliser.

Un rêve, ce devait être un rêve, pas vrai ?

 _Pourtant les androïdes ne rêvent pas._

Soudain une douleur atroce lui vrilla la tête et le fit tomber à genoux, un gémissement coincé entre les dents.

Markus baissa la tête et posa ses mains sur le sol pour s'empêcher de tomber. Son système d'alarme commença à se mettre en marche tandis qu'il essayait d'empêcher le précieux sang bleu de quitter son corps.

Il allait se désactiver, et cette vérité - cette fatalité - le fit trembler de tout son corps. Sa diode vira au rouge et il cracha un fin filet de thirium, maintenant couché sur le sol, les mains plaquées contre son torse pour combler les trous de ses composants disparus.

Il cligna des yeux pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision, mais tout ce qu'il vit avant de se désactiver fut un labrador, une renarde et un oiseau ; Simon, North et Josh.

Markus rouvrit les yeux brutalement et se releva en vitesse, parcourant du regard les cales de Jericho éclairées faiblement par les feux des androïdes.

 _Retour à la réalité._

Le leader de la révolution soupira avant d'aller rejoindre ses lieutenants les plus proche, encore perturbé et peu rassuré.

Une conclusion à retenir de ce « rêve » ; les androïdes, à défaut de dormir, cauchemarde.

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin de ma deuxième fanfiction sur ce cher fandom ! Un peu plus expérimental cette fois, dites ce que vous en pensez :D

Au fait, au cas où certain(e)s se demandent, la couleur violette de la diode de Markus vient d'une croyance impliquant que les couleurs dans les rêves signifie quelque chose, ici le violet représente la peur de ne pas bien faire, associé au deuil.

Un peu bullshit comme explication, mais je cherchais une couleur pour sa diode :') Mais bien sûr le symbolisme de la couleur n'est pas toujours le même !


End file.
